Problem: If $4^6=8^n$, what is $n$?
We begin by expressing both sides of the equation in terms of the base 2: $(2^2)^6=(2^3)^n$, which simplifies to $2^{12}=2^{3n}$. Setting the exponents equal to each other, $12=3n$, or $n=\frac{12}{3}=\boxed{4}$.